


Gundam Wing 30min Prompts

by EmiAysu



Series: 30 Minute Prompt Challenges [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAysu/pseuds/EmiAysu
Summary: This is part of a challenge some friends and I do. Once a week we get together and we all write a story in 30 minutes based off of the same prompt. I decided to post my responses to the prompts here. I hope you have as much fun reading them as I had writing them.Each chapter of this story is a response to a different prompt. The prompts themselves will run the gambit from dialogue prompts, to picture prompts, and anything in between and mostly come from the internet. If I know where the prompt originally came from I'll include that as well.The prompt that was used will be listed in the Notes section at the beginning of each chapter. Some prompts may eventually be expanded and if they are that chapter will be edited to link to the finished story
Series: 30 Minute Prompt Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945492
Kudos: 1





	Gundam Wing 30min Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Picture Prompt: 

It started with a splash. He had just started his patrol when he heard the sound come from a nearby drainage pit. With a sigh he decided to go investigate. It seemed he always got stuck in the hotter locals for missions. Really he knew his gundam was better suited for this environment than the others but there was only so much he could take of the heat. He grew up in the colonies for Allah’s sake, the temperature and humidity was always controlled to be at comfortable levels.

As he drew closer to the drainage pit he wiped the sweat from his forehead and drew his weapon. As he drew closer to the drainage pit he heard more splashing and his brow furrowed. It was odd, the drainage pits at this location were deep and filled with trash and refuse and shallow water. If this was an attack it was certainly not well thought out. It would take considerable effort to get out of the pits and without repelling equipment it would probably mean a broken leg at least, well at least a normal person’s leg, Yuy would probably come out just fine if he fell that distance. He decided to be careful anyway, you never know what Oz could come up with. He drew his weapon and slowly looked over the side of the drainage pit.

Well that was certainly not what he expected. As he looked over the edge he found himself staring into the face of a large tiger laying next to a second tiger. He slowly put his gun away and laid down flat to stick his head further over the edge of the pit to get a better look. It didn’t look like they were hurt and there were a bunch of leaves scattered in the water, the two tigers probably thought the ground was stable and fell in. He supposed if Yuy could survive a drop like that drop without injuries it wouldn’t be surprising for two tigers to be just fine. He radioed in to the group and asked for assistance to get the two tigers out of the pit and settled in to wait. When would he ever get a chance to see such magnificent creatures up close after all.


End file.
